Coklat Untukmu di Hari Cuti Pegawai
by Double Kick
Summary: Karena memberikan cokelat dalam rangka hari Valentine sudah terlalu mainstream bagi Akira Mado, sang penyidik yang telah terangkat menjadi 1st-class di CCG. Dan, oh ya, Ia belum bisa melupakan tentang Maria Stella yang dikatai jelek oleh Amon Koutarou, mantan atasannya. (Warning: bit AmonxAkira, sebenernya buat valentine tapi ah sudahlah-)


"Haah.." Akira Mado menghela napasnya, enggan memikirkan persoalan yang tengah dihadapinya itu lebih lanjut lagi. Sebenarnya, Ia juga sudahlama menantikan cuti untuk pegawai senior karena banyaknya permintaan bergabung dari unit-unit baru di CCG.

Ya, hanya sekedar cuti singkat. Mungkin tak akan memakan waktu yang lama. Ia bertaruh akan hal itu.

Mau bagaimana lagi, sekarang prioritasnya hanyalah mengutamakan Haise Sasaki mengejar posisi _special-class_ setingkat dengan Arima Kishou. Perempuan bersurai blonde itu menggeleng lagi untuk yang ke-sekian kalinya siang itu dibarengi dengan helaan napas.

'_Membandingkan mereka berdua dari segi kepribadian pun rasanya sulit,_' pikirnya rumit.

Dan, memang itulah faktanya. Mungkin Ia harus merealisasikan ajukannya untuk cuti barang beberapa hari saja bersama kucing kesayangannya, Maria Stella.

* * *

**Coklat Untukmu di Hari Cuti Pegawai © Double Kick**

**Tokyo Ghoul © Shui Ishida**

**Warning : bit slight AmonxAkira at the ending, Canon (my own sidestory)**

_**Enjoy reading, minna~**_

* * *

"Akira-_san_," sahut pemuda itu. Akira menoleh, lalu tersenyum tipis. "Bagaimana, Sasaki? Sudah selesai mengurusi dua bawahanmu yang nakal itu?" Ia bertanya sembari mengoceh perihal dua pemuda yang akhir-akhir ini menghebohkan Unit 1 atas penyelidikan _ghoul S-rank_ yang belum terselesaikan.

Sasaki Haise ikut tertawa canggung sambil mengusap tengkuknya, "Sepertinya mereka sedikit sulit untuk diajak bicara,"

Akira melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Begitu, ya? Bagaimana perkembangan kasus yang sedang mereka selidiki secara 'pribadi' itu, hm?" Ia sedikit menekankan kata 'pribadi', dan tentu saja, Haise menjadi gelagapan dibuatnya.

"Ya, aku tahu aku sangat teledor dalam hal kepemipinan. Tapi kasus ini sedikit mengalami kemajuan setelah Mutsuki dan aku ikut terjun lapangan untuk penyelidikan." Laki-laki bersurai hitam gradasi silver itu tersenyum, sedikit menunduk. Akira menghela napas. "Lagi-lagi kau melakukannya,".

"Melakukan apa, Akira-_san_?" tanya Haise pelan.

"Menyalahkan dirimu sendiri." Sorot Akira berubah menjadi serius. "Karena kau, aku jadi teringat seseorang—tidak, tepatnya dua orang."

"Maaf atas hal itu," Haise Sasaki membungkuk, sehingga yang terlihat hanyalah surai hitamnya dengan sedikit helaian silver di seberang sana. "Mm-hm." Akira menggeleng pelan, tersenyum.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf! Sebagai gantinya, tolong serahkan kasus penanganan _ghoul S-Rank_ ini kepada Unit-ku sepenuhnya!" Haise Sasaki masih kukuh dalam bungkukannya.

Akira menyipitkan matanya. "Apa maksudmu— ,"

"Kujamin ini juga akan menjadi latihan tersendiri bagiku agar bisa memperoleh kemampuan setingkat _Special-class_ Arima Kishou! Saya mohon!" Haise berkutat dengan argumennya.

Senyuman tipis kembali terulas di bibir Akira.

"Ya, untuk kali ini kau mendapatkan kepercayaan dariku sepenuhnya, Sasaki."

Dalam benaknya, Akira tahu betul bahwa saat ini bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk membiarkan tanggung jawab lepas dari tangannya. Tapi kapan lagi Haise Sasaki bisa mendapatkan latihan ulang demi debutnya menjadi penyidik setingkat Arima Kishou—?

—_dan, kapan lagi Ia bisa mengajukan permintaan cuti pegawai kepada atasannya?_

"Terimakasih banyak, Akira-_san_!" Haise Sasaki mengangkat kepalanya, menunjukkan wajahnya yang teramat senang sekaligus serius.

Akira menggeleng. "Tidak. Akulah yang seharusnya berterimakasih padamu, Sasaki."

"Akira-_san_, pelukan gratis?"

"Tidak."

* * *

Dan, di sinilah Akira sekarang. Duduk di ruang tengah dengan Maria Stella yang mendengkur pelan di pangkuannya. Tangan yang lentik mengelus bulu putih sang kucing kesayangan perlahan-lahan, seperti menjaga sekali seandainya bulu-bulu itu akan rontok seketika jika dielus dengan kasar.

Sebenarnya, Ia lebih memikirkan sesuatu daripada menjaga kerontokan bulu kucingnya.

"14 Februari? Kukira aku tak salah mengambil hari untuk cuti." Dahinya berkerut memikirkan sesuatu secara berlebihan. "Tapi bukankah ini adalah hari kasih sayang? Ya, kan, Maria Stella yang manis?" tanyanya kepada sang kucing yang dijawab dengan dengkuran.

Ia merogoh sakunya, mengambil ponsel miliknya.

Mengamati benda kecil yang masih saja terpasang di sana sepeninggal orang yang memberikannya. "Kau bilang Mari Stella adalah kucing jelek, huh?" Akira tersenyum, memorinya melayang dan jatuh pada saat seseorang—yang merupakan atasannya waktu itu—memberikannya hadiah kecil berupa hiasan ponsel berbentuk kucing.

"Mungkin aku juga akan memberikan sesuatu untukmu sebagai balasannya di hari kasih sa—tidak, maksudku di hari cuti yang membosankan ini, Amon-san."

Maka pergilah Akira Mado menuju toko kue untuk membeli cokelat batangan dan gula untuk dijadikan karamel.

* * *

Sementara itu, Haise Sasaki mencoba membuat rapat kecil dengan anggota unitnya. Seperti yang Ia duga sebelumnya, akan sedikit sulit berbicara mengenai _quinckes_ dan _kagune_ percobaan di salah satu ruang kantor CCG. Bisa-bisa mereka dituduh memihak _ghoul_ lagi untuk yang ke-sekian kalinya dalam seminggu terakhir.

Jadilah Ia mengajak para bawahannya itu untuk keluar sejenak untuk makan siang. Dan dengan alasan pemenuhan asupan untuk kondisi prima tanpa kekenyangan, Ia memilih makanan manis yang mengandung banyak gula sebagai sumber energi.

Ya, toko kue yang jaraknya hanya beberapa blok dari kantor CCG mungkin merupakan pilihan yang tepat.

Dan kebetulan, toko itu berdekatan dengan apartemen milik sang _1st-class_, Akira Mado. Haise jadi penasaran dengan cuti hari pertama yang tengah dijalani oleh sang pemilik tinju Mado itu. Tetapi Ia ingat satu hal, bahwa Ia akan dianggap tidak sopan jika mengganggu privasi atasannya—apalagi jika atasannya itu sedang menikmati waktu senjangnya untuk istirahat sejenak dari segenap pekerjaan yang menumpuk.

Tapi, apakah itu sebuah kebetulan jika manik abu-abunya menangkap sosok yang tengah memilih-milih cokelat batangan yang gurih itu sebagai Akira Mado?

Baru saja Haise hendak memanggil sosok itu dari dekat, sebuah tangan menarik lengan jaketnya. Ia membalikkan badan dan melihat Mutsuki yang tengah tersenyum kikuk.

"Maaf menganggumu, Pak. Tapi kurasa itu normal jika Akira-san melakukan hal itu," Ia berujar pelan dengan segenap rasa hormatnya kepada sang atasan.

"'Melakukan itu'? Maksudmu membeli cokelat batangan dan gula karamel?" tanya Haise, menatap bawahannya sedikit tak paham.

"Ya, karena hari ini adalah hari kasih sayang." Mutsuki tersenyum. Haise Sasaki mengurungkan niatnya, lalu memulai rapat sederhananya di toko kue bernuansa _pink_ tersebut.

* * *

Sepulangnya dari membeli bahan-bahan yang diperlukan, Akira mulai mengolahnya dengan tangannya sendiri. Melelehkan cokelat, memanaskan gula, menyiapkan cetakan dan krim berwarna, lalu mendinginkannya di freezer. Benar-benar seperti seorang gadis SMU yang sedang kasmaran di hari kasih sayang.

Akira menyapu peluhnya, ternyata benar-benar melelahkan. Tidak seperti para gadis yang tetap saja bersemangat dengan mengingat wajah sang pujaan hati.

Apalagi, berbanding jauh dengan kenyataannya, Ia ingin memberikan cokelat buatannya tersebut kepada orang sangat Ia sayangi tetapi sudah tiada. Mungkin Ia juga akan memberikannya kepada Haise Sasaki dan anggota unitnya sebagai ucapan selamat jika nantinya mereka berhasil dalam penyelidikan kali ini.

Akira tersenyum.

'_Ya, tidak buruk juga._' Pikirnya.

Sore itu, setelah dirasa cokelatnya sudah siap, Ia mengemasinya ke dalam kantong plastik kecil yang cantik, berpita merah dengan selingan garis kuning. Lalu membawanya ke tempat yang terpikirkan olehnya sedari tadi, sejak awal Ia melelehkan cokelat batangan gurih ke wajan yang panas.

_Pemakaman._

* * *

Meletakkan satu kantong plastik kecil itu di depan batu nisan ayahnya beserta bunga daffodil putih, Akira tersenyum sambil menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya, membaca doa dan berbagai harapannya agar dikabulkan oleh Kami-sama.

Ia berjalan menelusuri jalur yang tersedia, kemudian menemukan batu nisan bertuliskan 'Takizawa Seido' lalu meletakkan satu kantong plastik kecil lagi dengan cokelat berisi tambahan karamel di dalamnya. Tak lupa, Ia juga berdoa kepada Kami-sama.

Dan terakhir, Akira menatap batu nisan itu sangat lama. Sorotnya menjadi sedikit sendu. Jujur saja, Ia nyaris ingin terisak—mengingat sekarang pangkatnya sudah setingkat dengan pemilik nama yang tertulis di batu nisan itu.

"Terimakasih atas pemberianmu yang dulu. Aku masih menyimpannya sampai sekarang. Jujur saja, aku tak bisa melupakan kesanmu terhadap Maria Stella. Aku juga tidak melupakan janjimu untuk melindungiku karena kau tak bisa melindungi ayahku. Kau memang benar-benar lemah. Tapi bagaimanapun, aku juga merindukan itu. Sebagai gantinya, terimalah hadiah kecil dariku. Ini cokelat di hari cuti pegawai untukmu, Koutarou Amon."

Perempuan bersurai blonde itu mengusap nisan besar di hadapannya setelah meletakkan sebuah kantong plastik yang agak berbeda dari sebelumnya. Di atas cokelat tersebut krim biru manis ditata rapi membentuk tulisan, '_Selamat Hari Kasih Sayang untuk Koutarou Amon._'

Dengan perasaan yang lega, Akira Mado bangkit berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan pemakaman itu.

.

.

.

_**FIN~**_

* * *

(Author's bacot): Satu lagi fic ngebut dari saya hehe~ Kritik dan saran? Silahkan review!

(Author's Note): Ehem, saya jadi ngeship AmonxAkira setelah baca manga Tokyo Ghoul sampe abis ;w; disarankan membaca fic ini juga setelah kalian membaca manga-nya sampai tamat, ahahaha! Bercanda -_-

Tinggalkan jejak anda, minna~!

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Double Kick**_


End file.
